Everybody lies
by Fuinjutsu prodigy
Summary: [FemNaruxKakashi] [AU] Naruto's eighteen when the past catches up with her, not letting her get away this time. And that only because of one noisy Uchiha and a One-night-stand that develops in so much more.
1. Chapter One

A/N: The story start with a lemon, guys ;) And sometime before chapters there will be lyrics.

Madara is in this story the father of Fugaku and maybe the Uchiha family is a little OOC. But actually, so are all the other characters. Kakakashi is a lot younger. He is only eight years older than Naruto, who is two years younger than Sakura and the rest. So, yeah, I played with the settings a little bit much ;)

Summary: [FemNaruxKakashi] [Alternate Universe] Naruto's eighteen when the past catches up with her, not letting her get away this time. And that only because of one noisy Uchiha and a One-night-stand that develops in so much more.

I do not own Naruto or the lyrics I use, unless otherwise stated.

* * *

**Warning: 'Blah' – someone is speaking!**

If you have trouble with it, this story will get on your nerves.

* * *

_We say what we need to get out when it's not enough_

_Whether it's to yourself or looking at someone else_

_Everybody lies, lies, lies_

_(Everybody lies – Jason Walker)_

Everybody lies - Chapter One

Just once. Just once she wanted to feel desired.

So Naruto went out with her self-proclaimed godmother in a night club to have fun, dressed up. Drinking they had fun for hours, just talking. But when she was slightly tipsy she decided that it was time to let loose, to feel free just for the next few hours.

Not long after she began to sway her hips and move to the music someone placed his hands on her hips and pulled her to him. Tilting her head back against his chest, she looked up to him. The silver shock of hair was shaggy and slightly stood up from his head. The most of his face was hidden by a dark facemask and he had two different eye colors and a scar across the red looking eye. No doubt that it was actually light brown, but in this setting it seemed to glow dangerous red. He looked attractive and wicked.

Excepting him as dance partner, she turned around and moved one of her hands on his shoulder and the other was on his chest, feeling his body against hers. One of his arms went around her waist, pulling her closer. He nuzzled her ear, showing affection towards her.

'What's your name? I'm-'

With reflexes he didn't expect from her and rivaled his own – which shouldn't be possible in the least – she planted her hand over his masked lips. Through black lashes she looked up to him, a sensual smile on her lips.

'No names', she said smoothly and winked at him. Chuckling softly he nodded and purred softly when the blond woman grabbed his hair and tugged gently. It confused the male a little bit that she didn't initiate the intimate contact, that she didn't desperately grinded against him; normally whatever woman he would show interest in would be all over him by now, but the blond young woman in his arms didn't come any nearer than what contact he made.

It was a welcomed change.

They danced closely, but it was more than sexually rubbing against each other. The man enjoyed the nearness of her petite body and the way she moved with him, letting him lead her. Watching how she closed her eyes and leaned more into him he couldn't suppress a small smile.

'You're beautiful', he murmured to her and was rewarded with a smile.

'Thank you', she whispered and while he couldn't hear it, he was able to read it from her lips. Kakashi had to say that it was too long since a woman reacted like that to one of his compliments.

He leaned his face down and bumped noses with her. However, instead like the other woman did, she made no attempt to remove his mask and smash their lips together; the blond rubbed her cheek against his in an almost affectionate way. That was all it needed so he knew that he would take her home with him. He took one of her small hands with long fingers in his and walked towards the door. She didn't protest or, like the other before her, made a move to walk back towards her companions to brag that she was able to have him for the night.

At the entrance he got his jacket and gave it to her – she was practically drowning in it and he found it endearing. The whole way to his apartment she didn't speak up and if he didn't feel her skipping in happiness beside him, he would have been worried. She was a silent one it seemed. Her hand never left his, even when he opened the door and went towards his bedroom. No hesitation was in her movements.

But as soon as he lightened up the room, her free hand was over his and she once again darkened the room. Was she ashamed of her body? He hadn't thought she was the shy type.

'Your mask', was what she said, and he understood. 'I am not drunk enough to forget what I see. So, let the room dark.'

There was more – he was sure. Her voice was strained as if she wanted to say more. The thump he heard next was undoubtedly his jacket that slid down her shoulders.

'We're not going to stand here forever, are we?' There was a teasing undertone and amusement in her voice.

'Not when I can help it', he said softly and took hold of her hips. Slowly he directed her towards his bed, only stopping when her legs hit against it. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he eased her down and dragged her up so her head was on his pillow. Her hands were on his chest, unmoving and unhurried. She made no move to get his mask off, letting him decide if and when he would do it. Yeah, this woman was different. This whole encounter would be different from everything he ever had before.

The movements of their hands on each other were slow but sensual. She let him dominate her and didn't even try to dominate him. She let her hands caress his clothed shoulders. There was no hurry in her strokes, just like his hand slowly went over her side and stomach. He would stop always directly under her breasts and then wander down towards her pants again. His face above her, the lower part of his face still conceal by his mask. Her eyes looked up to him half lidded, her mouth was parted as her racing heart made her breath faster.

The picture was enough to make his cock hard. Just thinking about all the things he could do with her made him groan in anticipation. Never had any woman such an effect on him.

With one hand he supported his body and leaned over her while his other hand slowly wandered under her shirt, caressing her skin. He felt something on her skin that shouldn't be here, but ignored it for the feeling that flooded his body when she moved under his fingers. Taking that as the start sign, she took the rim of his shirt in her little hands and took it off him. He made an amused sound in the back of his throat at her straight-forwardness and smiled. Curiously she began to drag her hands from his shoulders over his back and lastly to his chest, softly dragging her nails over his skin, leaving faint marks.

Getting more eager, he took off her shirt and bra and ripped off his mask to kiss her neck. She moaned when he stopped playing, laid his hand over her breast and squeezed lightly. It fitted perfectly in his hand – not too big or small in his large hand. She clenched the hand she had in his hair and pulled his upper body closer to hers. Liking the way she pressed against him, he made a noise of approval. However, he had better ideas so his mouth made its way down, leaving a trail of kisses towards her breasts. He stopped in between them, leaving her breathless in anticipation, before he moved right and took the nipple in his mouth, sucking at it lightly. She arched her back in reaction and with a moan she let him know that she liked that. The other nipple was tweaked by his free hands and his mouth didn't leave the hard nub of her breast. His tongue liked over it, teasing the sensitive flesh, feeling her trembling under him, and his mouth wandered towards the globe in his hands to wet this one, too. His mouth replaced the hand that went down; his fingers went over her stomach to the waistband, hearing her breath out sharply as his thump stroked the skin right under her cloth.

His skilled hand opened the button of her skinny jeans and tried to pull them over her hips and ass, but was getting nowhere. Softly she giggled, but her breath hitched when he bit down on her nipple. He let the skin go and leaned up to look up to her, questioning.

She wiggled slightly with her legs. 'It would be wiser to pull from the end, believe me.' Bad restrained laughter was in her words and made him grin himself.

He raised one of eyebrows mockingly. 'Are you laughing at me?' While he wanted to sound earnest and maybe a little pouty, his mirth was more audible.

The woman below him laughed amused. 'Never!', she fast denied the possibility. 'I just would assert that I have more experience with this type of jeans. You have no idea how long I needed to find out that piece of information!'

He chuckled, lifted himself up and kneeled between her legs. Without asking, she lifted one of her legs towards his chest, then the other. Pulling her jeans down, he saw her black panties.

The piece of cloth met his floor, like the rest of it had before. His hands caressed the soft skin of her legs, slowly coming down again.

Again there was something that bothered him about her skin. It shouldn't feel like that…

Her hand above his stopped his fingers. He hadn't noticed that he had stroked the same skin again and again in thought about what it was.

Getting the message that it uncomfortable, his hand advanced.

The blond under him opened her legs for him again and let him lay down in between them and him rest more of his weight on her.

As soon as he was above her, her mouth wandered from his exposed cheek to his throat. Gently she bit down on his sensitive skin, licking over the tender place right afterwards. Her breathing was still uneven and he could feel her nibbles erect as he pressed his upper body against hers.

His hand found its way between them and began to stroke over her nether lips, noticing the wetness of her panties. She was excited, just like him. It made his breath hitch and blood boil. As he increased his pressure, her hips bucked up into his hand and she moaned softly into his shoulder as she bit his skin. A shiver ran down his back because of that. The hand that was again in his hair tugged lightly.

Once again he sat back to remove a piece of cloth from her, leaving her naked on his bed – his gaze wandered over her, even as just could see her in the moonlight. But before he could move back on her, she sat up and with her two hands opened his pants. Sliding them down with his boxer shorts to his knees, she left his most intimate place naked before her eyes. He was large and think enough to old so that if she wrap her hand around him her finger were separated half an inch.

He stood up and removed his cloths before he took his position right where he was before. Her hands held him in place; both of them were on his hips while her mouth wandered over his abdomen and then went lower, nearing his cock. His dick twitched as her hot breath fawned over his pulsating member.

A jolt of electricity ran through his body when her tongue licked over the head from his dick and then took it into her mouth to suck once. His hips would have bucked up hadn't she held them in place. His head was thrown back as her wet tongue slid over his length when her mouth engulfed him more and more.

He groaned loudly.

'Condom?', she asked him after she sucked him once more before she let his dick out of her mouth, making sure they could advance further after her treatment. He went to the bedside cabinet, took one out and gave it to her. Without asking he returned to the position on his knees before her. She breathed on the wet flesh, making him twitch before her. She always found blowjobs unbelievable arousing and this time, too, it made her hot and brother. Her juice was leaking and the knot in her abdomen was tightening and the muscles inside her were constricting.

Once again she used her mouth to suck on him while her hands opened the condom. Her tongue was swirling around his top, making him lay a hand on her blond head in pleasure. This time she took him in as far as possible, coming up and down as her tongue went over the skin inside her mouth. Leaving his length slightly wet, she rolled the condom down on his proud standing dick. The blond lay back down and looked up to him, presenting her body to him. With a tug at his arm she came down on her and leaned above her. She began once again to kiss his neck.

'Don't you think I should return the favor?', he purred into her ear and poked his dick against her thigh to create friction. His voice sent a shiver down her spine and the meaning of his words made her arch her back. Oh, yes, she would like that. Moaning barely audible as she imagined his head between her thighs, she opened her legs wider for him to come closer to her. And he did, hovering over her, almost directly touching her.

'I have better ideas in my head', she whispered throatily and lifted her hips to rub her slit against his cock. Following her lead, he began to move his hips against hers. In rhythm they rubbed against each other while his hand again felt to her breast, massaging it roughly. Her moans told him that she liked it. Her body heated up and her flushed cheek was pressed against his, her breath hit his neck and his made the hairs in her neck stand up, only fueling her need. The moment the head of his length touched her entrance, she moaned into his neck and pressed her nails into his back where they only lay until then.

With a slight push, instead of entering her, he once again slid against her clit. It happened twice again and the silver haired male clearly felt her obvious excitement in the way she was getting wetter and moaning louder.

After the fourth time one of his hands took hold of her hip and angled himself right before he slowly pushed into her, two times he had to slide out and push inside again before he finally was fully in her, stretching her around his length. The loud moan he received was more than enough thanks. The way she tightened around him told him exactly how excited she was.

Not having slept with anyone for two years, she pulsated around him, almost coming from the simple feeling of him inside her. She clenched his shaft in arousal.

He decided that moment to kiss her the first time this evening. His lips pressed against hers and began to move, distracting her from the feeling of him inside of her. His tongue slid over her bottom lip, wanting to make her open up for him. And she did. As his tongue entered her mouth he groaned at the feeling of the heated wetness that resembled her nether region that still clasped his length tightly so much. Her tongue met his and they started to play with each other, slowly, like all they did until then. Feeling her loosing up a little bit around his dick, he rolled his hips experimentally. With her nails in his back, and moaning into his mouth, she came.

Her walls twitched around him, massaging his length. He actually wasn't quite sure how he held on, but he succeeded in not cumming just yet.

'Gods', he groaned out as his mouth left hers. She was so tight!

The woman under him panted as her orgasm slowly left her and smiled up to him. 'Sorry about that', she grinned and kissed the corner of his mouth. He hummed slightly in acceptance and waited a moment longer until she calmed down more before he once again began to move in her. Taking his member out of her only to push himself back inside, he slowly built up speed. The pace of her hips matched his and it didn't take long before the woman under him began to moan once more. She wasn't overly loud, but liked to tell him her approval of his movements.

The pleasure in their loins built up, making their tempo more hectic and uncontrolled. Layers of sweat were on their bodies. The man leaned back on his knees, taking both of her hips in his hands and pulled her nearer to himself, wanting to reach farther inside her. He felt her tighten around him, announcing that she was near her release.

Her hand went to her clit, messaging it while he slammed inside her, searching relief. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, she arched her back, a second time this evening orgasm, but he didn't stop. He was so near, not long until… he could feel the pressure building and then it came down on him, like an explosion.

Exhausted he lay down on her, most of his weight on her. She didn't seem to mind as she threaded one hand in his hair while the other lazy drew circles on his sweaty back. When his breathing calmed down, he made a move to roll over and off her, but her hold on him didn't lessened and thus didn't let him.

'Just a moment', she whispered in his ear that was directly beside her lips.

He nuzzled her cheek. 'You can stay the night, but let's get more comfortable, yeah?' The silver haired male actually wanted her to stay, so he could get a hold on her number in the morning.

Gently she moved her head from one side to the other. 'Can't', she answered without giving out any information. Chuckling lightly, he moved away from her and sat on the edge of the bed. He observed the woman as she once again pulled on her clothes.

'Say, how old are you?'

Grinning up at him as she put on her shoes, she once again evaded his question after information. 'I'm old enough.'

Pulling on his boxer shorts so he could bring her to the door, he laughed. 'You're a stubborn little bastard, aren't you?'

'About some things? No doubt. But normally I seek comprise before argument.'

Together they walked towards the door. Leaning his back against it, he looked at her. 'So, let's say we see each other again – will you give me your number then?'

She laughed at him. 'Who's the stubborn little bastard now, hm? But yeah, can do. I don't think there's a chance that it will come true, though.'

Smirking, he opened the door for her and let her walk out. Standing before her, he couldn't resist in leaning down and kissing her briefly. It wasn't more than a soft touch of their lips.

'See you', he told her and made her laugh. Turning around and leaving him alone, she went home while he stared after her for several minutes. Sighing he ruffled his hair.

* * *

Reviews are always nice :) (First lemon ever written, so if you have comments to it, tell me ^^)

Next chapter the Uchiha come into the whole picture.

I will try updating once a week.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I hope this clears the confusion some of you may have felt after the first chapter – that's the reason you get the second chapter today :)

Everybody lies - Chapter Two

Not two weeks later her encounter with the silver haired male Naruto found herself in a dress that cost too much, with a hair-do that took too much time and at a party she shouldn't be invited to. Needless to say she didn't like it.

'Come on, Naruto, stop looking so irritated.'

'I would, Sakura', she said lightly before her tone became serious and cold, 'if I stopped feeling irritated.'

The pink haired girl next to her looked unsatisfied, but didn't complain anymore. She knew better than to get on the blond's nerves and instead walked through the room to their seats, Naruto on her heels. The blond behind her looked around with keen eyes, analyzing everyone who she came across. They were all the same – businessmen and/or people who were born rich. It just drove home why she shouldn't be here, why she didn't belong here. And fuck, she didn't want to be here.

They were sitting on the table with the Uchiha family as the one who invited them was the University director – Uchiha Madara, the richest man alive. And he was damn good looking for his age, too, but Naruto knew it were the family genes. And she loathed the fact.

Arriving at the table, they both greeted the man respectfully, just as every good student would do in their position. When they looked at the other people around the table, she heard her friend next to her whisper 'Sasuke-kun' and the blond looked at the pink haired woman with a raised eyebrow. 'Who?', she asked. When Sakura turned towards her with a shocked expression on her face she wished she hadn't asked. This face always was followed with one of her rants.

And she starting she did with one. 'I don't think it's possible that there is a people alive who doesn't know who Uchiha Sasuke is, he is-'

'If I think about it', the blond interrupted rudely with drawl, her voice cold, just like her blue eyes, 'I am not interested in it.' She sat down, Sakura next to her with a slight pout on her face.

'Still as blunt as ever, I see.' She knew the voice and slowly, almost dreadful, her gaze went to the man who had spoken. He would take over the university in a year – she will make sure to be out of it by then. The man liked to mess with heads and because she was the only one who didn't fall for his little games he loved to talk with her.

Thing was, she had better things to do – such as to study and work. 'Itachi-kun', she said with fake cheerfulness before she smirked at him, an Uchiha-smirk no less. 'Still as annoying as ever, I _hear._'

Sakura gasped and looked horrified at the blond, asking herself how she could speak like that with an Uchiha.

However, the male with long hair laughed at her words. 'It seems you didn't lose your temper.' He leaned forward, laying both his elbows on the table. 'That's good, I like that about you.' Both of them was aware that the whole table – name Sakura, Sasuke and Madara – were watching and listening to the conservation.

For Naruto it was clear he tried to get into her head and it was so god damn embarrassing that he got Sakura blushing, being able to manipulate her without trying. 'Really?', she asked in fake surprise, planting a hand on her cheek, concealing a part of her face in her hand. She faked to be ravished by him, blinking with her long dark eyelashes, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement, smiling shyly at him. 'I would like it better if you lost that bastard-ness you are so proud of.'

'I know you like it, Naruto; I can see it in your eyes.' His voice was a purr now and his warm brown eyes were crying seduction.

A sensual smile made its way on her face; she let her hand fall down and she leaned towards him a little bit, making him believe she was interested in him. And then she burst his bubble. 'Do they tell you that I slept with my former high school teacher last night, too?'

Itachi blinked, the man Sakura called Sasuke choked on his drink, Sakura next to her gasped and Madara on the other side of her laughed loudly, clearly amused.

She grinned at the shocked Uchiha. 'Kidding, Itachi-kun', she told him, winking at him, and just as he picked up his drink to cool himself down and went to swallow she continued, 'it was last week.' It made him choke just like the man next to him only a second before.

With a smirk Naruto leaned back and looked at her director. 'You own me money, old man.' Her voice was relaxed and one could hear out the self-satisfaction.

An impressed expression was on the old face. 'Astonishing, Naruto', he complimented. The oldest Uchiha on the table opened his mouth to speak further but another male voice was faster.

'Maa maa, Naruto-chan, be nice', he chided her amused, smiling softly at the blond. As soon as she heard his voice she had stood up and threw herself in his arms. He petted her head lovingly, getting odd looks from everyone on the table.

'Naruto… who is that?', came the hesitant question from Sakura, still a little overwhelmed by the whole thing right now.

Looking back at her pink haired friend she smirked as looked back to him, tip toed and kissed the corner of his lips – she knew he didn't mind the contact. 'He was my high school teacher', she explained when she looked again at the table, her eyes intent.

Every single person on the table gazed at the two who still had each other in the arm. For a while there was tension in the air before Hiruzen chuckled. 'The high school teacher joke, eh? Should have known, you vixen.' Pure amusement was in his kind voice, telling them that it was just a gag. But then he became serious once again, this time however for a different reason. 'Actually I came here to ask the lovely lady for a dance.' He went as far as bowing before her and extending his hand towards her, making the blond laugh softly.

'It would be my pleasure, Hiruzen-kun', she winked at him as she took his hand let him lead her away.

Stupefied the youngest Uchiha looked at his older brother and his grandfather.

'Uzumaki Naruto, eighteen years old and the only scholarship student we ever had. She's not only beautiful, as you probably noticed by now. She's skipping class after class and in one year she will be down with her master in politics', the director bragged.

'She's astonishing, brother. But she also built up so many walls that getting her to trust someone one needs investigate a lot of time.'

His dark eyes searched for the blond woman and his gaze followed her as she danced with the grey haired man who was old enough to be her grandfather, laughing.

'She has a very bubbly personality, however as soon as she's in the presence of too many important people she gets very cold and composed. It's like a switch', Sakura now explained.

'Also', the oldest of the three Uchiha said, 'she has absolutely no respect for the Uchiha name. While hatred may be over the top, she dislikes all Uchiha until they prove otherwise.'

Sasuke hummed to tell them he listened even with his eyes were still on the blond.

After that the pink haired woman asked the dark haired young man some questions and giggled and blushed a bit until the blond came back and sat down. It confused the young man a little bit that Sakura shut up as soon as the other woman came into hearing range. Said woman only glanced at her once before she sighed and shrugged. 'You're still blushing, Sakura', she explained, as if it meant something, 'so just don't be too loud, alright?' And then the older woman started to talk to the Uchiha once more.

With an annoyed expression on his face he turned to the woman who just didn't get that he wasn't interested, when the blond suddenly looked to him. 'Sakura', she said, her companion instantly looking at her, 'I don't think the boy is interested no matter what you will give him so why don't you get over your crush on him and go on a date with Sai?' Her voice was quite but sharp. She was like the voice of reason.

With a pout on her full lips the older of the two women looked at her. 'But Sai is in love with you!'

Naruto couldn't help but snort at that comment. 'Yeah, that's the reason he calls me dickless.' She leaned back and looked up. 'He's a little awkward with women, Sakura, and I am helping him. He's always drawing you, so give him at least a chance. Sasuke-kun here isn't interested.'

If there was one thing everybody could trust in it was Naruto's intuition. 'He's here tonight, right? I am going to search him to –' She stopped talking when the blond pointed in a, for her, random way. 'Naruto?', she asked with furrowed brows.

'He's that way. With his adoptive father, Danzō. Tell his old man I said hi and I will be free after the Exams to come by.'

Surprised the pink haired woman looked at her before she let out a light laugh. 'You're doing it again, right?' While she shook her head softly Sakura stood up and went towards the direction Naruto had pointed out for her, quickly finding spoken about young man, not noticing the dazed blue eyes that followed her. The blond, whose eyes followed her friend, was in her own world as saw how Sakura began to talk to the dark haired male.

'_You're doing it again, right?', the high voice of a little girl asked, exasperated, with both of her hands on her hips, looking up at her father, demanding an answer._

_The blond man laughed at his little daughter amused, a soft expression on his handsome face. 'I am only doing what's best for you.'_

_He always said that when she was angry with him. It would calm her down enough to listen to his reasons._

'Naruto?', suddenly a dark male voice interrupted her memory and she turned her head to the speaker. There was concern in the dark eyes and for a moment it weren't the eyes of Uchiha Itachi, but his uncle's with a disgusting crazy grin on his face, a bloody knife in his hands, the dead bodies of her parents to his feet. A cold mask of indifference came over her pretty face at the image and she stood up. 'I'm going to the bathroom.' With that she fled from the table full of Uchihas.

When she came back the son of her director, Uchiha Fugaku, and his beautiful wife, Mikoto, had arrived. The man looked up when he heard her near the table and froze for a second. But she just came closer, towards them. Respectfully she bowed and extended her hand for him to take, acting as if they didn't know each other already. 'It is a pleasure to meet you, Uchiha-san. My name is Uzumaki Naruto.' The man composed himself and took her hand.

'Uchiha Fugaku', he answered politely and made a hand gesture to the dark haired woman next to him. 'She's my wife, Mikoto.'

'Good evening', she greeted with a cool expression, giving away no emotion.

'I am sure you already know my two sons, Itachi and Sasuke', he further introduced his family. Her eyes darted to the two dark haired men, smiling faintly at Itachi.

'If I was honest I would rather not know Itachi', she mocked the older male and the male with long hair chuckled lightly at the joke. 'The younger of two however I only met today.'

'Ah', the father of the two brothers said, unusually polite towards the blond woman who sat down in her seat between Sakura and Madara. 'He is the singer of the band… how did you call yourself again?' His head turned to his youngest son who was surprised that the man took that much interest in him suddenly.

'Taka, father, we call ourselves "Taka".'

Fugaku smiled faintly as the blond woman smirked at the name.

'If you want to I will let you meet them.' It was the velvet tone of Uchiha Sasuke who talked to her the first time this evening and it was clear what he tried: It was pitifully obvious. So she made herself ready to tell him no, but then the pink haired woman on her side tucked at her dress. With a sigh she gave in and shrugged nonchalant.

'When Sakura can come with me', she said.

All the young Uchiha did was smirk.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: That took forever… Sorry.

I am sorry for all mistakes you may find. I only wrote it this today, so it had no chance to look over it.

Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites :)

Everybody lies - Chapter Three

…

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_(Ed Sheeran – A Team)_

.

Naruto had woken up this morning in cold sweat with a silent scream on her lips.

That never meant good things for her. The day was over before he even began and normally she would have canceled any plans she might have but this time it didn't just depend on her. No, this was Sakura's choice and Naruto knew that as long as it wasn't a life or death problem there was no way that the pink haired woman would think twice about dragging her to this damn band. So her sleeplessness was masked with make-up and her bad mood with her usual happy-go-lucky attitude. Sakura wouldn't notice anything… unless she slipped up, of course.

So now here they stood inside the building of Shinobi – yes, the founder of this music company was a funny old idiot (she knew too well) – and waited for the Uchiha to come for them. They didn't wait long and said man didn't even look twice at his pink haired fan… instead he looked at her, going as far as to give her a charming smile. The Uchiha wanted her in his bed that much, it seemed.

Not like it would actually happen.

They wandered around a while in the complicated company and finally came to a recording studio where the rest of the band was waiting for them, he said. After the first step inside, Naruto wished she had stayed home. If she had known what would greet her she would have actually thrown up just to not be here. But it was too late – two different colored eyes looked up at her from his little orange book. For a second they widened before he – she was sure – smiled at her from under his mask.

Well, shit.

'That's the rest of the band', he told them and began to introduce them. 'Her name is Karin', Karin was a redhead with dark eyes – Sakura whispered that she always wore red contact lens when she was on photos or stage, her glasses sat on her nose and she had slender build, 'this is Jūgo', the man was big and had broad shoulders, no doubt he could pack a punch, his hair was dyed orange and his eyes were a dark green – again, Sakura told her that normally his eyes would be concealed by orange contact lens – but even with his obvious strength the smile on his face was soft, 'the guy over there is named Suigetsu, but call him whatever you want', the white haired man flashed both women a grin and went back to tuning his guitar, the dark blue eyes concentrated intensely, he, too, seemed to work out, even as his body looked rather weak compared to the orange haired man next to him, 'and this guy over there with the porn in hand is Kakashi. He's new.' Lean muscles were visible under his long-sleeved dark tee shirt as he waved at the two. Broad shoulders, tall, his body was rather slender under these clothes but nonetheless manly and muscled. She knew exactly how he looked under these pants he wore and what confused her more than anything is the need to see it again. _That_ hadn't happened before.

She let nobody know about her inner struggle and grinned at all the members of "Taka". 'My name's Naruto and my friend here is Sakura. She's fan of yours so don't mind if she's a little shy.' Her voice was confident and friendly, but Naruto's eyes darted to the windows. She wanted out of here. With _Kakashi_, as he was named, here, she felt like a caged animal. There was almost no chance that she saw a One-night-stand again, and here she was, meeting a band she had no interest in and thus the man she had a deal with to give him her number if they saw each other again…

Man, such a bad day.

'Sakura?', she turned to the pink haired medic student and smiled a little. 'I don't feel so good, I will go back first, alright?'

The woman frowned. 'But we only arrived!'

'_But we only arrived!', a high childish voice said, pleading. 'I don't want to go so soon!' _

Gently the younger of the two women smiled, concealing her feelings perfectly. 'I will wait at home for you, Sakura.'

Reluctantly she nodded, but only because she knew what time of the year it was.

With straightened shoulders and high held head she walked out, however as soon as the door behind her closed she let go of her pretense. She slumped down and crouched down, directly before the wall. These memories were coming more often. Her hands found their way into her hair, pulling at her long blond hair to distract herself from the ache where her heart was. It was a mistake to leave the bed this morning.

Not hearing the door open and close, she was taken by surprise when someone cleared his throat directly behind her. Instantly she stood up and whirled around. There stood Uchiha Sasuke, frowning at her. 'What?' She didn't even try to take the bite out of her words. She was feeling on edge, alright? She would snap at everyone right now.

'Were you waiting for me?' There was a smirk on his handsome face, but Naruto felt only anger bubble up in her. That was the reason she disliked Uchihas so much… This arrogance! Having new energy from her ire, she stood up and walked towards him.

'Now you listen to me, Uchiha', the hatred in her voice was audible. 'You and me are never going to happen, alright? I would rather kill myself than sleep with you or any dark haired, dark eyed person, you hear? You will never get me in your bed!' Her words were getting more heated. 'In this room', she pointed in the direction they both came from, 'is a beautiful girl who actually like who you are even if you are a total asshole!' She huffed at that, not understanding her friend at all. 'If you give her a chance, Uchiha, you will see that this girl is brilliant and you will fall in love with her, alright? So just stop thinking with your dick a second and look at her, idiot!'

She turned around and stomped to the toilet.

There, right next to the entrance stood Kakashi, his nose in the porn book, not making a move to greet her even as she walked by. The silver haired male hadn't noticed she had a fist full of his shirt, until she dragged him after her into the bathroom, into a cabin. Locking the door she turned to the man who – finally – took his eyes off the smut in his hands.

Cold blue eyes locked with a warm brown and almost black one.

She felt the excitement catch up with her and her stomach made a flip. From the way the eyes of the man in front of her became worried, it showed on her face. 'Alright', she said, breathing deeply to get away the need to empty her stomach, 'let's get this straight. I will not sleep with you again.' In a haste she opened the door again, dragged him out, closed it again and then she leaned over the toilet.

Only when she was sure that she would not get sick again, she sat back and closed her eyes in exhaustion. A knock was heard. 'Are you alright?' In answer she groaned pitifully. Again the man she just wanted to go knocked. 'Open up, Naruto. I will bring you home.' One eye snapped open and stared at the stall door. For a second she thought about the offer – she really didn't want to, but there was no way that she was able to go home alone. And all she wanted was in her bed. Also, she had slept with the man; there was nothing really that might happen they didn't already do.

Deciding that there was no real harm she opened the lock.

That last thing she felt was strong arms around her shoulders and under her knees before she passed out.

xXx

When she woke up, Naruto was in her room. Her clock told her she had one hour to get ready for her classes this day. She wasn't quite sure what had happened yesterday, but when she was honest, she didn't care. She was home and it didn't look like _Kakashi_ had taken off any of her clothes. So, she had no reason not to be thankful to him. However, she still wished she wouldn't see him again. A second time was once too often.

'Don't get out of house without breakfast!', Sakura called, knowing that she would leave the house in a few minutes and was already at the door to put on her shoes. She was going to be a doctor, she always said, and thus made sure that her roommate was as healthy as possible.

'_Breakfast is the most important food all day! Don't leave without it!', a dark voice chided, however the small smile on his handsome face was audible._

Clenching her fists she closed her eyes for a second before she went into the kitchen and took the sandwich Sakura had prepared for her. Naruto loved this woman. So with a small smile she began to eat while she took her bag and opened the door, only to come face to face with her savior from yesterday.

Naruto just knew it had been too good to be true, to wake up and be left alone.

Chewing while she stared at him, she swallowed and raised an eyebrow. 'What are you doing here?'

'Ah, Kakashi-san', Sakura's voice rang out from behind the blond. 'Do you want to come in?'

The silver haired man shook his head and looked the woman that wouldn't leave his mind in the eyes. 'I wanted to bring Naruto here to university. There's something I would like to ask you.'

For a moment the blond thought about refusing, but she needed to go… With a sigh she gave up and nodded.

In silence they walked side by side to his car and drove to the university. Not one word was said until he stopped right in front of the large building. With asking eyes she turned to him, waiting for him to get it over with. When he finally turned to her, there was a hopeful glint in his two different colored eyes.

'Naruto… would you like to go out with me?'

The blond furrowed her eyebrows and frowned lightly. She hadn't expected _that._ Well, the answer was clear for her.

'No.'

And with that she left the car and walked to towards the university. In the car, a silver haired man stared after her, a soft sigh on his lips.

Well, Kakashi thought, that went worse than I expected.

xXx

After the blond had so venomously refused him, the dark haired man of twenty-one had gone back to the pink haired fan. And, even if reluctant, he did what the younger woman had told him. He really _looked_ at the other woman. She was rather beautiful, even though her hair was dyed a weird cotton candy pink, and the way her green orbs lightened up when he talked with her was mesmerizing. Sasuke also found out that she wasn't just like any other fangirl – she was not obsessed with him, even though she was rather taken by him. She was studying medical science and took her studies really serious. She had brains.

And Sasuke was actually interested in her.

Not only skin-deep, but wholly, this woman was pretty. And that was the reason he asked her out only two days later. They ate dinner together and then went for a walk. While she had the habit to talk too much when she was excited, one could shut her up with a simple kiss. And every time after that, the young Uchiha saw the one sight that caught his breath – she would smile shyly, blush a little bit and her eyes would light up in delight.

The sight was addicting.

And that was exactly why he was currently laying above her, his shirt somewhere around the bed they were laying in, and with a breathless Sakura under him. She had babbled something about a roommate and the young Uchiha hopped that she wouldn't interrupt, because he hadn't felt so alive for years.

'S-Sasuke', the pink haired woman moaned as he squeezed one of her globes softly over her clothes. He couldn't wait until the shirt was gone.

When he opened his dark eyes to look down on her, dazed green greeted him and a soft blush was on her face. She was panting, moving under him to tell him that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Her lips were a swollen red from his kisses and it made him want to kiss them only more. He was bending down to do exactly that when suddenly someone screamed. Sasuke froze at the pure terror in the voice and he had to ask himself if someone was dying. However, before he could even open his mouth to ask the beautiful woman under him, she had dragged him off her with strength he didn't know she possessed and was out of the room.

Sasuke somewhere heard the words 'Stay here', but he was already on his feet and walking after her. Maybe it was plain old curiosity that made him follow her or maybe it was instinct – his father was, after all, police officer.

However, nothing he had ever seen could prepare him for the picture he was about to see. In the door frame he stayed and finally saw who made this horror-filled outcry. It had been the blond he had felt interested towards the first time he saw her. Naruto was sitting on her bed, rubbing and scratching on her arms, mumbling something about blood. Sasuke felt his heart ache at the picture.

Before the blond stood Sakura with sad eyes – she was used to the picture. Once a year the blond strong-willed woman would become this plagued shadow of her normal self. Naruto thought she was hiding it, but Sakura _saw. _ Sakura _knew_ that there was something that was eating her friend from inside out. And so the pink haired woman slapped the younger woman hard to get her out of her trance. Wide, so, so innocent, blue eyes stared up to her before they darkened once again and the blond nodded in thanks – Sakura knew not to expect to hear a word about the whole scene, not now, not tomorrow, not ever.

Still a little weak the blond stood up and walked to the door, on her way to the shower. However, as her eyes fell on the dark haired man in the frame, she stopped in her tracks. The slightly dazed eyes widened again, this time in dread. Again she screamed and crouched down, her hands over her ears. The blond was trying to become as small as possible.

Both, Sakura and he, were staring at the blond helplessly, as she cried and sobbed until she passed out. Sasuke felt a cold shiver go down his spine. There was something wrong here. It was not normal for someone to react like that to someone.

"_I would rather kill myself than sleep with you or any dark haired, dark eyed person, you hear?"_

Her angry words once again come to his mind. Dark hair and eye color was the typical coloring of the Uchiha line… What had happened to make her that afraid of Uchihas?

…

At the other side of town, a silver haired, twenty-six year old man sighed. Again. Not even when he sought sleep he could her get out of his head. It was making him crazy. However, he couldn't understand why she refused him without even thinking about it. Even directly after they had sex she had not thought twice about refusing to give her number to him.

Had she not enjoyed their time together?

But now that he thought about it, maybe it had nothing to do with him. Maybe she just didn't want any relationships right now… Again the man sighed and laid his arm on his eyes. It seemed that Kakashi just had to be more persistent. She would give in, sooner or later.

After all, there never had been a woman that had interested him as much as she had.


End file.
